Meet Again
by Hop Scotch And Bananas
Summary: John has done something he cant take back, and Sam’s life will be changed forever. Lets hope they can mend their past.
1. Chapter one

**I don't own Supernatural.**

**Warning for language and child abuse.**

John hasen't seen Sam since he was 14. The night rings through his head, the yelling, screeming, the fight. But that's what Sam does best. He fights, and he can't take an order for the life of him. That's what got him into this mess.

The day started out fine. Sam went to school, excelling, and far ahead of his class. He was a smart kid, and he could easily out run any grown man. He's slim, and once he's loose, he's gone, good luck catching him.

The school day had breezed by him. He walked the 4 blocks home, or in other words to the rundown, ant infested apartment. It was gross, and again only had two bedrooms, so he and Dean had to share.

He walked in, noticing John wasn't back yet. He was supposed to be, but he figured he had meant later today. Sam sat his bag down on their dangerously wobbly table, and went to the couch. He was bored, and would rather do something outside, but his dad and Dean rarely let him beyond the salt lines that lace the window sills. The only place he _can _go is school. No because school is really safe. Bullies are everywhere, child malesters are waiting outside, and school shootings happen everyday. Yet the outside lawn has grass hoppers and dirt, and wow, that could get him sick. Even though one kid was sent home for having measles, but honestly it looked like Ebola. Cuz dirt's real dangerous.

Dean wouldn't be back either for a while. He had a new girlfriend named Katie. She honestly was like all the other slut girls Dean hung around with. Looked the same too. She would be done and over with in a few days anyway.

All Sam could do was start his math homework. He had to find the Hypotenuse of a triangle, which was easy. All he had to do was remember a2b2=c2. And from there it was simple math. He was even told he could skip a grade. He really wanted to, and he bet his dad would appreciate it. That makes it so Sam can graduate sooner, and start hunting more. Sam would rather die, than be dragged across the country and have no real place to call home. He needed the feeling of homeliness. He had to have a foundation under him to keep him going. Right now, that was Dean. And he always helped with Sam's academics.

The sun had started to go down, and the bright colors of the sunset shined through the living room curtains. There was bright pinks and oranges and purples. His father and Dean never appreciated them. That's why they'll never stay gold. He was still holding on.

The bright arrays of the night were interrupted by John stumbling through the door. A wave of sour smelling fumes rushed in with him. Obviously alcohol. Something must have gone wrong with the hunt for his dad to have gotten _this _drunk.

After he dropped the few backs in his hand he looked around with anger written on his face.

" Where's Dean?" John snorted. Of course. Dean was always the first thing on Johns mind, drunk or not. He was John's golden child, his prized possession.

" He's staying at Katie's house tonight," Sam answered.

" Oh," John laughed to himself and continued," He also left-er you behind," Johns voice turned angry," Because you aren't worth anything,"

Sam could also hear John mumbling things about money and about him being such a financial burden. I guess now wasn't the time to talk about moving up a grade, or about anything for that matter.

Sam quickly sat up and started to grab his homework and books.

" oh, so'yo deci-ed to d-o home-wor-ks instead of train like I to-ld you to,"

Oh great, here we go.

" I couldn't because you won't let me outside."

" Well-lllll ya coul-ve done er inside then huh, bu-t you were gon-an be a brat an not do it huh?,"He spat.

" I did all I could," Sam started to get annoyed as well.

" Doubt it," John roles his eyes and walked closer to Sam.

" When I give-a order, I exp-ecg ya to follow them," John got even closer putting a hand on Sam's shoulder.

He couldnt help a wince as his fathers fingernails dug into his shoulder, and bruises started to form.

" You under-stan'? Nothin you d-o will ever' be important,"

" Y-Yes sir,"

He has never seen his father so intoxicated. It was really scaring him.

" Piece of shit, ya only think bout your sssself,"

Sam wiggles out of Johns grip, and grabbed all his stuff.

" Where you think you're going?" John spat and pushed the books from Sam, almost pushing him into the coffee table.

" To-to my room sir,"

" No," he smiled," Not until I teach you boy a lesson,"

This made Sam's face go pale. John had never, _ever_, laid a hand on his boys, but when had he ever been this drunk? All the blood left his face, and before he could see it coming, John punched him square in the jaw. That was gonna leave a nasty bruise. He fell to the floor holding his jaw in his hands. John jumped on Sam and punched him once more on his left cheek.

" Thatt'll teach ya a lessson," He slurred.

John got up, but only to grab Sam and throw him into the coffee table. The sharp corner sliced down his right cheek, an inch from the side of his eye, going all the way down to his jaw. Blood started to spew out. There was gonna be a mess afterwards, and no doubt he would have to clean it up.

John gave him two kicks to the stomach, and then started to throw Sam's books at him. And they weren't flimsy chapter books, they were class tact books with hard covers, shared edges, and that weighed a ton. Each blow made more and more tears pop in his eyes. There was no way his dad would do this, but look at him now. Bloody, and curled in on himself, Jahn had did this to him. His own father. His hero and own blood did this to him. And no one was here to help him.

The beating had finally seized, and he was left on the floor as his father walked off to bed.

He cried and his body curled into himself. He needed to call someone get help. He didn't care anymore if his father loved him or had him. He only wanted to get away and never come back.

He had to find his Dads phone. Even through the blood going into his eyes, he could see his fathers jacket. That's where it would be. He started to crawl, and couldn't help a small yelp of pain to escape his lips. It wasn't loud enough for John to hear, but enough for him to let himself know this was painful. His side was throbbing, his head pounding, and his arms and legs wouldn't function. By the time he got to the chair that his fathers jacket was thrown upon, he was exhausted. He barely had enough energy to search through the first pocket. Nothing. He wanted to cry. He reached for the next. Yahtzee, his fingers slipped over a smooth object. He pulled it out and searched it for Dean's number. Dean would take care of this. His shaky fingers were barely about to click the right buttens to get the the contacts. He went to press Dean's name, but landed on Bobby's. That was good enough, it was someone. He knew he had to hurry, just in case John walked back out. He couldn't take another beating.

Ever ring made him more nervous. What if he didn't pick up, what if no one came?

By the third ring, a gruff voice could he heard through the other side.

Thank god.

" Singer, to who am I speaking?"

" Bobby?" Sam barely made out. It was cracked and tears sprung once more into his eyes. Although he didn't see Bobby that offer, he still trusted him.

His voice was like sugar replacing salt. It was refuge.

" Sam? Is that you boy?"

" Bob-by, I-I, umm,"

He could clearing hear the boy was in distress, and that's all he needed.

" Don't worry son, I'm on my way," the line disconnected. Not by purpose, but because the phone died.

He just hoped Bobby knew where to go.

Of course Boody knew where to go. He always kept tabs on the idjits just in case one of them did something stupid. It was good news they were only 13 minutes away, and whatever the boys needed, would soon be fixed.


	2. Chapter two

**Chapter two**

**This is deasently long, so enjoy!**

When Bobby walked into the run down apartment, he took note that the door was unlocked. The second thing was that the place was a mess, like a fight mess. It wasn't just them being lazy, but something went down. He walked farther into the whiskey smelling living room and saw blood on the floor.

"Sam, John, Dean!?"

He followed the blood trail that lead through a doorway.

" What the he-" He stopped when his eyes landed on a small, still form on the floor.

He instantly recognized the shaggy hair and slim form.

"Sam!"

He ran to the beaten down kid's side and put a hand on his shoulder.

" What happened to you boy?" He questioned, not really looking for an answer.

Bobby turned to the sound of half dragged and half stumbleing footsteps.

That's when he saw John. His eyes and face were red. His knuckles were bruised and bloodied, then he stank of cheap alcohol and BO.

Bobby immediately stood up.

" What the hell John! Did you do this?" He said pointing at Sam on the floor, passed out.

" Little shit can't take and order, got wha- he deserved," John spit at kid.

That's all Bobby had to hear. He pushed John into the wall only to be met with a smile.

" That kid didn't deserve anything you did to him, he is the kindest boy I've ever met. Now it's your drunk ass's fault why this happened. You are a drunk John. You need help, and there is no way this boy will be staying in a household with a man that can't even stay sober long enough to make his kids dinner." Bobby finally took a breath," He is no longer your child, but mine. And you will NEVER, I repeat, NEVER see him again. If he even see's you without you even knowing I'll kill your ass. If you come to see him I won't hesitate to shoot you. Do you understand me?"

John laughed to himself," I'm surprised you want that useless piece of trash, I won't miss him,"

" Well then I guess you won't mind me taking Dean too, less on your plate huh? You think Mary would love a man that beats his kids, and maybe her,"

This is when John fought back and pushed Bobby into the table.

" Don't talk about her like that. She was my wife, mine! I would never beat her, and she knew that! And it is Sam's fault why she's gone. He got himself into this mess."

Bobby wasn't going to let John win, that after what he just did.

" Would she John? Because if I'm not wrong she made the deal with the demon. That was her fault, not Sam's,"

" The demon was there for Sam, not Mary. He killed his mom, and he had to pay!" John pushed Bobby farther.

Bobby grabbed the gun from his holsters and dug it into Johns abdomen. John raised his hands up and started to back away.

" You step on more inch closer to that boy and you consider yourself dead," Bobby snarled.

John kept no emotion on his face and he kept slowly walking backwards until he was in his room. Bobby could hear the lock turn and he knew he had a chance to leave.

He bend down to the still form.

" Sam, I'm gonna get you out of here okay? Everything is gonna be alright."

He bend down and picked up the kid. He was lighter that he should be, and his brown locks of hair flopped with every step Bobby took. There came a slight groan from the young teen, but no consciousness returned.

" It's alright," he kept reassuring Sam as well as himself. He was so mad at what John did. Even the thought of his face mad him want to burn their rundown apartment down. His anger was reaching new levels, but he had to keep calm for Sam. The ride to the hospital seemed to take hours even though it was only minutes. The kid still didn't regain consciousness, but he groaned every once in a while. And Bobby kept reassuring him that they were almost there. Sam's breathing started to get uneven and rigid. He knew he had to hurry, and when the red lights of the sign came into view, it could've been heaven.

**2 hours later**

Sam was in a hospital bed with a heart monitor, a chest tube, and a nasal canal tubing through his small figure. He looked so pale and sickly against the white sheets of the bed. He had an IV in his right wrist, and he had a bandage on his face. The cut that went from near his eye to his jaw took nearly 15 stitches to get closed. He had enturnal bleeding, and they did surgery to fix it. He had a broken wrist, and that also required surgery. All of this was done by his own father. One of the people he looked up to. John had failed him.

**Later the next day**

" Hey dad, where's Sam?"

Dean had just gotten back from his girl friend Katie's house. He came home the the place smelling like Clorox, and his father sitting on the couch.

" Come sit son,"

Dean was confused, but worry started to take it's place.

" Sam called DHS and had himself taken away. He apparently didn't want to live with us, he didn't like this lifestyle. When he left, he told me he didn't really love you, Dean. And he never loved me. He said that he wanted a new family, and he didn't want us to find him. He said that if we did, he'd kill himself. He meant it, he wasn't yelling, he was calm, then he just walked out,"

John even started to slightly cry, just to make sure Dean would believe him.

" Wh-What. I-I don't understand? He-he"

" He left us, and he doesn't want us back. It's just me and you now son. We can't forget about him, but he wants us to be dead to him, so we have to stay away,"

There, that's convincing enough, John thought to himself. It he was too ruthless Dean wouldn't believe him.

Dean was at a loss for words. His baby brother didn't want him anymore? He didn't love him? He put his heart and soul into his little brother, and he just left?

Dean started to get angry.

" How could be? I dropped out for him, I gave him everything!"

" I know son," John said bringing his son into a hug. Sold.

**9 years later**

It has been nine years since his father beat him, and Bobby took him home. Sam is now on his last year of college at 23 years old, and he has a life with his girlfriend, and two kids. He lives in California with them, and workes part time as a lifeguard. His life is great, and that was all thanks to Bobby. He even played college soccer, and Bobby was there to treat every sprain and fracture. Bobby was more of a father than John ever was. He had an almost normal life. And it was amazing. Although college was far from where Bobby was, Sam couldn't but help to come back and visit.

" C'mon Bobby. It's been nine years, don't you think that's enough time? I want to see my son," John said over the phone.

" The last time he saw you, he nearly died," Bobby fought back.

" I was drunk, and I made a mistake," John knew that couldn't be enough. He would sometimes call while drunk demanding to see Sam. That never worked either.

" A mistake? You nearly took his life!"

" I know Bobby. And you've never even let me say sorry!"

" You're damn right! The last thing he needs is his father to come up to him and say sorry for never being a good father and almost taking his life,"

John winced, and Bobby sighed.

" I've been sober for a little over a year now, I'm trying here Bobby let me see Sam. And if not me, Dean,"

John had told Dean the truth about a year ago. He nearly flipped and was demanding to see Sam. John never told him where he was, and wouldn't let him see him either.

"I don't know," Bobby continued," I'm not sure it's a good idea.

" He's an adult for crying out loud, let him make this decision,"

" Yeah, well John I'm not so sure if he'd want to see you after what you did,"

" Please Bob, I gotta see him. It's been years. I've changed. I'm done with drinking, I'm cutting back on hunting, and I just want to mend what is wrong with my life. I need this, Dean needs this. I kept him from Sam, and I kept him angry. I, We need this!"

Bobby took a minute to think. It _has _been almost 10 years. And Dean, poor Dean. Bobby as well as John kept Dean away from Sam. They were so close.

Sam used to cry for Dean at night when he was in a room all alone. He begged to see Dean. He always had Dean's body pressing on his, even if he didn't like it at the time. He had wanted it after they left so bad. He wanted the only thing he had as his foundation. After they left, Sam had gotten depressed, but through time, he came out as a remarkable young man and father. Maybe they should meet up and amend their past.

" Alright. But under my strict conditions. Sam agrees to it, you come to _my _house and I am always watching. I am allowed to be between you at all times, and anything I say goes. Do we have a deal?"

John was stunned. He honestly didn't expect this outcome. It had never come in the past.

" Y-Yeah. I agree. As long as I get to see him,"

" Okay then, he has a break from college in two days, he's spending the week at my house, and, and you and Dean can come then,"

" Um that sounds great, see you then," John barely made out. Sam got into college. His smart, handsome young son got into college. He was so proud, he wished he was there to see him right now. He had to tell Dean. He'll be so exited, and Sam. His baby boy. He didn't mean the things he said. He would **never **mean them. He was just too drunk for his own good, and Sam happened to be in his way on the anniversary that Mary died all those years ago.

Bobby of course had to tell Sam. Sam was hesitant, but maybe this would be good. He could get to know his father again. John and Dean could meet his two younglings, and everything will be okay. He still remembers the night it all went down, but it was in the past. And he needed this. He was so nervous to meet up with Dean again. It has been so long. So, so long.

The first thing Bobby hears is the Impalas engine outside his front door indicating they were here. Game time. Nearly 10 years had passed, and this is gonna go down NOW.

Dean got out of the car not waiting to see if his dad was coming. He was still upset with him, and nothing would keep him from his Sammy.

He walked into the house, and was greeting by Bobby. The first thing he saw when he walked in was two small children in high chairs. John walked in too putting his jacket up. Once John and Dean were in the house, both their eyes fell on the babies.

" Sam's not here," Bobby stated," He went to work on someone's trailer with a friend, but he shouldn't be now more than 20 minutes.

" Okay," John said still staring at the two littles. There was no doubt that both Dean and John knowtest the resemblance between the little boy and Sam when he was real young.

Bobby could see the two staring that the kids, and decided to explain.

" This here," He said pointing at the little boy," is Rowan. And this is his sister Riley,"

" Sam and his girlfriend Jessica had them about a year back. I think they're 15 mos."

John could only stare. He's a grandpa of two beautiful little angles. His son brought these wonderful beings into the world. He could only think if Sam had stayed with him, they probably would have seized to exist.

" I'm an uncle?" Dean said smiling.

" Sure are," Bobby said smiling at the boy's joy.

" Now," He said looking at the twins," I need to get you some lunch,"

Rowan hooted, and Riley giggled. She is so cute he thought. Her little curls next to her ears, and her golden, green eyes. She was just too cute. Then Rowan. He looked so much like Sam it was uncanny. The resemblance they shared was hard to believe.

John looked at the two. The little girl, Riley, looked so much like Mary, then Rowan. He looked so much like Sam. He didn't expect Sam to of had kids, but he's glad their all happy.

" Sam will be home soon, so you can make yourselves comfortable," Bobby said placing little bits of food on each on the high chairs.

John and Dean sat down at the table.

They took on their surroundings. On the table was a picture frame. It it was a picture of Sam in holding two bottles, one in each of the twin's mouth, laying on his stomach facing the camera. And a girl who only they could guess was Jessica was laying on Sam's back. They looked really happy together. And Jessica was beautiful. She sort of looked like Mary too.

Rowan could feel the tention in the air, and he let out a small wimper.

" You know," Bobby continued," These two are real good in the car. Sam said they barely cried from California to here,"

" He goes to college on California?" John said stunned.

" Yeah," Bobby sighs," Stanford,"

" Wow, he must be real smart," Dean picked up.

" Yeah, he even skipped the eighth grade,"

John at that moment realized that that was the year he beat his son. His poor boy.

" Daddda," Riley sputtered out.

" He'll be here soon beb," Bobby looked over from he stove. They didn't know how lucky they were to have Sam as a father.

A few minutes later Sam and someone else tumbled in. They were laughing.

" Boys!" Bobby yelled," You know that's not the proper way you enter someone's house," there was obviously anger in his voice, but he gave up.

" Sorry Bobby," Sam laughed.

John and Dean were shocked to hear his voice. It was so deep, and happy. It defiantly changed from the tiny tween squeak it used to be. He was a grown man now.

" Yeah sorry," The kid next to him said. The two were too intercline for John and Dean to get a good look at Sam in particular, but they could clearly see he changed. His face was dirty from the job he just did, but he looked so grown up. John started to feel a bit of nostalgia. Their vision switched the the other boy. He was shorter than Sam, but he looked really built, almost like a body builder.

" You two, go take a shower real quick, ya smell like sewage!"

" Pew pew," Rowan laughed and clapped.

The two boys went to the showers. Sam went to the one upstairs, and his friend went to the bathroom downstairs.

They each took about 10 minutes, but Sam's friend came up first.

" Hey Mr. Singer! How've you been?" The kid said smuggly.

" I'm good Reggie, and mind you to get your dirty shoes off my carpet,"

" Sorry, Bobby,"

" That's alright kid,"

Reggie just now really saw the two men sitting at the table.

Bobby saw his confused expression and explained," This is John and Dean," The two nodded at the man standing in front of them," Sam's father and brother,"

Reggie knew what went down. He was Sam's best friend, he knew everything, everything. He couldn't help a questioning glance, but snapped out of it.

" Oh, nice to meet you," He said and smiled.

John saw the second of realization on the kid's face, and he knew this Reggie kid knew what had happened, but didn't keep dwelling on it.

" Regee," Rowan said and smiled. He outstretched his arms to the young man. This tiny fingers wiggling.

" Oh alright, you know I'm a sucker for you,"

He was built and looked like a manly man. He looked so weird picking up the little boy, still a baby. The rough look on Reggie's face went away as he held the kid on his side. Rowan smiled and laughed to himself.

" How was the Job?" Bobby asked.

" It went okay, Sam did almost all the work though,"

Reggie smile to himself.

" Work smarter not harder am I right?" He said to Rowan. The poor kid just looked confused.

Not two minutes later Sam walked out wearing no shirt and a pair of sweatpants. The first thing John and Dean knowtest was that Sam was really built, and had really tan skin. He had deep muscles and was nearly 6'5. He was ginormous. The next think they could see was a tan and pinkish scar going from his eye to his jaw. It was sort of faded, but anyone that saw his face would definitely see it.

John suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He did that to his baby. He left him scarred, literally.

Sam's eyes met Dean's first. Dean didn't hesitate, he sat up and hugged Sam, tight. Even though Sam was way taller than him he still hugged him like he was a four year old. Dean was pretty sure it was against the law for a younger sibling to be taller than the eldest, but he wouldn't care anymore. He finally got to see his Sammy.

Sam returned the hug, not sure what to do really. He just kept hugging his big brother. Dean wouldn't deny the tears that startled to roll down his face.

" I missed you Sammy. I'm so sorry. I would have seen you. I would've, I-I,"

John suddenly got really guilty for making Dean stay away from Sam all this time. He had been drunk for the eight years following, so the anger stayed. But this year, it changed, he has changed.

" I know, Dean. I...It's okay,"

He still couldn't get over Sams manly voice. It was ridiculous. It's like meeting a little cousin, then hearing and seeming them years later. They change so much, and that's what it is like. It was kinda like a surprise.

" Deedee," Rowan said outstretching his arms to Sam. He started to bounce and pout.

Sam laughed and wiped tears from his own eyes. He made his way to Reggie and picked up his child. He kissed the babie's forehead and rubbed his back.

Now John and Sam made eye contact. Sam's breath hitched, but he knew he was okay. That didn't stop the slight flash backs to keep running through his mind.

" Look, Uh Sam," He began, but Sam interrupted," I know, I'm sorry too,"

" What would you be sorry for?" John said getting mad, but not at Sam. At what he was saying, that he was sort of blaming himself for the actions that he, John, himself did.

" I don't know," Sam said," I guess I made you mad, and worse on the anniversary of mom's death," John flinched at the rememberance. He really missed Mary.

" That wasn't your fault Sam, it was mine. I was the adult, and I was the one too drunk to give a damn. Just know I didn't mean what I said. I umm, I," He couldn't finish. Tears were in his eyes and he could feel the pulses of sods trying to break through.

" Ut ohhh, he a boobooo?" Rowan asked.

" No bud, I'm okay. I'm just sad,"

" Don't be saddee, be HUPPEE," Riley yelled happily from her high chair.

" Okay," John laughed, half a sob.

She giggled.

" Hey guys," Sam said crying too.

" Whaa-t?" Rowan whispered out.

" This is your Grampee," Sam said pointing at John.

" Like Papa?" Rowan said pointing at Bobby.

" Yeah bud," Sam smiled at his two kids.

" You think maybe I should leave?" Reggie said standing next to the sink. This seemed like a family thing, and he didn't want to intrude.

" Nah, you're family, you're like my other son,"

John knowtest how Bobby said _other_, son. Like Sam is his. He can't say he's not. Bobby was the one to practically raise Sam, teach him things about sex and girls. Sam has already had the puberty talk with John, but he never got to the sex talk with him. Bobby put Sam through college, and is helping him raise his two kids. Bobby was more of a father than John is.

Rowan reached for John, and started to open and close his hand.

" Wanna hold him?" Sam said hesitantly. Not sure if he can trust John.

" Ummm, I guess, yeah sure,"

Sam passed the flailing boy to John and he went over to grab Riley out of her high chair. John sat Rowan on his knee, but still held on.

He always wanted grandkids, now he got some. And he was happy.

Sam sat Riley on Johns other knee, and looked at his two kids. He was going to give them the best childhood and life he could give. He wanted them to life without hunting, and without death.

Sam pointed at Dean," And this is your uncle Dean," the two looked over and gurgled. Riley lifted her arms, asking to get up. Sam lifted her and kissed her cheek.

John saw how Sam treated his kids, with such love. He only wished he had done the same with his kids. Sam was doing it right. Rowan ended up being passed to Dean, and he standed with Sam. Bobby took a picture of the, his, two boys together holding the twins. This was gonna go on his wall forever. Dean looked over to Sam, you need a haircut bro.

Sam smiled and rolled his eyes.

" Yeah, been trying that one for bout 5 years," Bobby chinned in. His hair was split on the side, and went just behind his ears **(my favorite season 4 hair)**

Everything was good. They were making jokes, smiling. Everything was okay.

**Hoped you liked it (to whoever reads) I don't even care if someone doesn't even read for a year, please review. Sorry for mistakes.**


End file.
